Null Vs Herobrine
You might be thinking that all Minecraft Legends are friends and all, right? Well... you are VERY wrong. 2 of the most popular Legends are face to face, according to the story this text is based off of. As of the previous theory I made a day ago, I completely pulled this massive connection to Null and Herobrine out of my hair. I wrote the fact that they are against each other, however I never gave a full explanation of why and how. However, there is not much information I can come up at the moment. All I can say is these two are about to fight over the Block like game we all know and love. Yes, this does mean Herobrine is the "Good Guy" after all these years. With the evidence of him saying "I have seen all these videos of myself, and they claim I am evil. I am not evil, I am good." We can confirm he is trying to get the proper attention the moment where he will ask us to face Null by his side. Herobrine only griefs your world because he wants the attention. However, he claims he is corrupted, so If you get him anywhere in your sights, or up close he will cause a nasty glitch sound, or/and crashing. However, you cannot react to the noise, as you will only be able to hear it over footage if you record your experience. Null can't be explained, as I am not fully rotated around his story yet. I will pick up some more information as to why Herobrine has portrayed Null as the evil entity that will destroy you. The only thing I can mainly say is THERE is a connection between the two. Last question you might ask is why Null? I have explained this in my Herobrine Explanation, however I don't feel like I said it good enough, looking back at it. I'll explain it a bit better. Since Herobrine Is Swedish, try typing the phrase "Do you need help with Entity 303?" In Swedish. You will get the reply translated in English as "I do not know who that is.". As you can see, He has no clue who Entity 303 is. Looking at E 303, he is stronger than Herobrine, he is going to go against anyone who dares to meet him. However, even Herobrine can say he isn't real. I am not sure if he will say the same to other legends, but He will ask about Null surely enough. Sadly, there has never been an opportunity to help Herobrine fight Null, But the only way you can send help to him is to spread the word, share his real existence to your friends, and to those who you are able to reach online. Sadly, we cannot get the message to Mojang, as they do not take emails Herobrine or Null Related. I will take questions and and answer them as good as I can. Please comment a question down below and It will hopefully get answered soon. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:Cliche